Cooking Skills
by nanu107
Summary: Another try at the Balthy 100.  "There are no supplements to replace proteins.  If there were you could brush it with BBQ sauce and eat it."  I'm feeling generous tonight: Happy Thanksgiving!
1. Chapter 1

Cooking Skills

Prompt 013: **Potato**

Balthazar was peeling potatoes.

He'd seen Veronica peeling them. He'd rather peel them himself.

Veronica was humming some antique song she'd learned in the safety of the Keep so long ago, and he just listened to her soft sounds; the movement of her hips suddenly hitting his and making him turn to smile at her. "Do you remember the time we had to go and fine these? How dirty we got because we dug into the wrong patch of mud?"

"How could I forget? You ended up covered in dirt because Horvath kicked you into the mud." She laughed; making Balthazar hit her with his hips. "It was very funny."

"I remember the time you tried to peel them; ended up having a lesson of geometrical shapes. How in heaven did you manage to make a tetragon out of a small piece of potato is beyond me."

"But you learned something."

Prompt 015: **Meat**

"I'm giving up meat."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Have you seen how things grow in dead meat after a few days? We are eating little worms."

"You need meat, proteins are important for the body."

"I can replace it! Maybe even buy supplements."

"There are no supplements to replace proteins. If there were you could brush it with BBQ sauce and eat it."

"That is just nuts." A short pause. "Still I'm giving up meat."

"The day you give up meat, Dave, I'll be giving up coffee." And with that Balthazar flipped the piece of steak over the grill.

Prompt 017: **Cookies**

"I have brought you the best cookies on Earth." Said Becky excited, entering the small store and making Veronica look up. She'd taken Balthazar's advice and placed a small by appointment only sigh on the front door, but since it was Becky she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. As long as it wasn't the wee hours of the night. Veronica smiled at the girl who was walking towards her with her back pack and a large blue bowl in hand. "My Grandmother made a really big batch, sold half and handed out the other half. So I've got plenty cookies here!"

"What kind of cookies?"

"You name it; chocolate chips, ginger bread, sugar, molasses, mixed, white chocolate. She overdid it this time, as usual." Becky spoke quickly, setting her bag down and placing the bowl over the small counter, opening the lid. "Personally I like the chocolate chip ones."

"I'd love to try the ginger bread. Balthazar used to buy me bags of ginger bread when I was little. I think the first time we went to town I threw a little tantrum so he could buy me some."

"A tantrum? Really?"

"Yeah. I was eleven and still throwing tantrums, master spoiled me too much I guess." Becky handed her a large cookie that smelled just like the ones she used to have as a child (which was quite the achievement for the baker) and she bit into them. They melted in her mouth, and by the looks of it so did the ones Becky had. "My goodness these are very good!"

"I told you so." Said Becky smiling broadly.

"I could never bake cookies this good. I could never cook at all."

"You don't cook? Really? What about all those times we've eaten here? What about last night's dinner?"

"Balthazar."

"Balthazar?" Choked Becky out, staring at the woman in pure surprise.

"He learned while traveling around." She explained vaguely. But it did make sense; how would Veronica learn how to make Jambalaya (last night's meal) inside the Grimhold?

"Oh."

"Yeah. Horvath said he'd rather eat swamp mud than try my cooking."

"That was mean."

"That was Horvath." Mused Veronica, picking up all the ginger bread cookies she could find in the bowl.

Prompt 058: **Popcorn**

Balthazar closed the door softly, believing Veronica asleep when he heard the squeal.

He frowned, kept still and listened the small sounds of buttons been pressed and the microwave's humming. He took off his coat, very quietly, and listened to something popping. Clapping and more squeals were heard as Balthazar moved slowly towards the kitchen.

There was Veronica, standing before the glowing microwave as the bag of popcorn continued to swirl inside popping loudly. Four other bags were popped around her, and an open box with two more packages waited to be placed in the microwave.

She was acting like a little girl, all excited while jumping and clapping, because she finally learned to make microwave popcorn without burning it.

It was one of those silly little things that made Balthazar smile now.

Prompt 014: **Stew**

The bewitching smell had been invading the house for two days. Balthazar said it was only a matter of hours before the meal was done but both Veronica and Dave were going nuts. The sweet scent of meat and carrots was driving them to the kitchen almost constantly, to watch the new pot, or slow cooker, Veronica had gotten (and Balthazar used). Dave had gone out to buy bread, Veronica had sliced it and smeared it with butter, and Dave called Becky so she could drop by and have lunch.

When Balthazar appeared at the kitchen, wearing his glasses and carrying a small book by a new crazy author ("Goethe, really Balthazar? How long has it been since you've actually read literature?") and had to actually stop when the two others waited for him with their soup plates in hand.

"Aren't you guys eager to eat?"

"It's your world famous stew, beloved; I haven't had it in a thousand years."

Balthazar laughed, and shook his head while walking towards the slow cooker. "What's your excuse Dave?"

"I'm hungry and it smells good."

"Did you call Becky?"

The bell downstairs giggled and quick steps were heard. "I brought bread!" Announced the breathless radio DJ panting as Balthazar lifted the cover of the slow cooker, and the fragrance of sweet stew filled the air. Balthazar picked a spoon, dipped it in the rich broth and brought it to his lips to taste, both Veornica and Dave stared as he closed his eyes and hummed.

"Hmm, if this stew were a person I would get naked and make love to it." That got Dave to snort and Veronica gasp loudly, Becky chocked only to drown her laughter. "Well, it's done." announced Balthazar turning the cooker off and lifting his hand to take the first dish that was offered. It was Veronica's so he served a hefty portion, then Dave's and Becky's. He had to go fetch one for himself, and then turned to see Veronica digging into her meal with gusto.

"The vegetables are tender."

"The meat melts in your mouth."

"My good God!"

Truth been told Balthazar didn't like been the center of attention. So he took a deep breath and searched about for a spoon. "How do you do it?" Asked Becky as Dave and Veronica fought over a large piece of bread. Balthazar turned to the girl, giving her a small smile.

"It's the seasoning and the vegetables have to be ripe."

"Right," said Becky smiling. "But there's something else."

"Hmm?" Produced Balthazar as he reached for a piece of bread and Veronica slapped Dave's hand to take the large piece she wanted. "Oh, well. Every sorcerer has his secrets."

"I know the secret!" Said Veronica happily. "He was in a good mood when he made it! He's happy!"

Dave choked, coughed and Balthazar turned to him, worriedly. "You are happy? That's scary. Are you planning something evil for your next practice?"

Balthazar only smiled, enigmatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cooking Skills**

Prompt 016: **Vegetarian**

"Dave's mother doesn't eat meat?" Asked Veronica amazed, leaning closer to see if she'd gotten the information right. "Goodness what life does she lead?"

"Veronica is perfectly fine to not eat meat. I didn't for the first five years of my life."

"You were poor, fatherless and a baby, Balthazar. In medieval England, of course you had no meat to eat."

"You in the other hand have eaten meat since you were in the crib."

"Barely. I was already walking when I was eating meat." Said the woman turning to the other side of the kitchen to avoid looking at Balthazar. "And Dave was… how did you called him?"

"Vegetarian, yes. Since the doctor said he was glucose imbalanced."

"But isn't it kind of hard to keep such lifestyle?"

"Expensive yes, and just imagine what a vegetarian kid eats for lunch."

Veronica imagines a plate full of greens and carrots and shuddered. Balthazar just sipped his coffee. "Poor boy."

"What breaks my heart, and yes something does break my heart, is the fact that he still believes his glucose imbalanced and has avoided sugars ever since. What a sad existence."

"You, my lord, are a sugar junkie."

"And you need more vegetables in your diet, young lady."

"As long as they are beside a piece of meat I have no trouble." She said jokingly, still smiling when Balthazar snorted.

"Fine, I'll go hunt for a cow and make steaks. You go dig for some spinach and carrots."

Prompt 024: **Hot Dog**

"Why so many toppings?" Asked Veronica to her husband, watching the food channel magazine's highlights on hot dogs. "And why does this piece of meat looks scorched while this one looks smooth?"

If there was something Veronica was, beyond inquisitive, was cooking impaired.

"Everyone likes to put something different over their hot dogs, pickles, fried potatoes, ketchup, chili."

"Are they so bland that you've got to put something over them?"

'No, you've tried them before; smeared them with onions and mustard."

"Oh, those were hot dogs?"

"No, you are right. Those were polish sausages."

"What the difference?"

"Polish Sausages are way tastier."

"You smeared yours with cheese if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"They taste good."

"Does that mean they are bland too?"

"No, beloved; it gives hot dogs a better taste."

Veronica frowned, and thought about his reply. "Cheese is good."

"Yes it is. Especially over polish sausage, and hot dogs. And nachos, don't forget the nachos."

"Can we have hot dogs tonight?"

"Sure, but I thought you wanted to try something new."

"I want to taste them with cheese and onions and pickles…"

Prompt 025: **Pizza**

"There's a pizza with pineapple on top?"

"Yeah, good when there's nothing else to snack on." Said Dave to Veronica, who looked disgusted at the Prime Merlinian.

"I… can't believe it." She said turning to continue reading her menu, while some tall drinks were delivered, along with the mozzarella sticks they had ordered. Balthazar was due into the restaurant any time now so Dave relaxed and asked Veronica what she would want on her pizza. "Pepperoni sounds good, with onions and peppers."

"How about extra cheese?"

"Was that how we ate it the first time?"

"yeah."

"Then yes, extra cheese." She dropped the menu and dove for the sticks, dunking them heavily in the extra rich sauce. "These are good. We haven't tried these before, had we?"

"No; you were avoiding fried foods thanks to Becky."

"Oh, these are fried?"

"Yes."

"Oh, too bad." She said, finishing the mozzarella stick and pushing them away, sad. "Is the pizza fried?"

"No, baked."

"Good." She regained her cheerful demeanor and sipped her coke. Dave just smiled and kept to him self the simple fact that even when it was baked pizza was not part of that diet Becky was making her suffer through.

Prompt 026: **Linguini**

Veronica stared at what her husband was eating and smiled, returning to her meal. Balthazar had taken her out to a small nice Italian restaurant and they were sharing a quiet romantic meal. He wore a nice suit, new by the looks of it, probably picked by Dave because Balthazar would never dare use something so colorful as a silk blue tie by choice while Veronica wore that little black dress Becky had told her she have to got in the closet.

The lace was comfortable, outside and inside, and she just felt fabulous in front of a gorgeous man like Balthazar. She chuckled to herself, and continued her meal while Balthazar noticed her mood.

"What?" he asked softly, amused for some reason.

"You ordered linguini and shrimp scampi."

"Yes." He said breathless. "It's one of my favorite places to eat this particular bit." And he returned to his meal, unaware that she was smiling even wider. "Would you like to try it?" he offered softly, rolling up some of the pasta and presenting her his fork, loaded with the bits of pasta, shrimp, parsley and the scent of garlic. Veronica smiled, her chocolate gaze lifting to his blue depths, and leaned forward. His arm extended to make easier her tasting and with all the intention she moved slowly, a little breath been sucked in along with the fork. Her plump lips wrapped fully around the fork, her eyes still locked with his, and slowly she pulled the food… the fork was sparkling clean when she finished.

A little moan left her, as she appreciated the taste of the pasta. Discovering taste and complexity in the simple dish; there had to be some sort of Alfredo sauce it was too creamy to be only lemon and butter. She rolled her eyes, closing them and biting into the richness of the shrimp's meat. Her lips puckered up slightly, as her head turned to the side and the lemon invaded her taste buds. "Oh, Balthazar, is simply divine." She murmured softly, finally opening her eyes

He was staring at her as dumbly as Becky had promised.

Later on, after they had their meals packed to go and their clothing was a mess all over their quiet room, Balthazar traced that enigmatic perfect line down her neck and back, reaching the naked skin of her coccyx, making her laugh. "I guess it's true then." She said softly, against her pillow.

"What?"

"Shrimp is a natural aphrodisiac."

"Sorry to disappoint you beloved; but after all my travels I've got to debunk that theory. " He said, lifting and flipping her over, so he could look right into her melted chocolate gaze. "it's the linguine." And Balthazar dove in to kiss her again.

Prompt 059: **Candy**

Veronica hid the plate in the dishwasher. She made sure to pull the cord from the outlet so it would not turn on, while Balthazar and Dave entered the kitchen carrying the loads of plates. A second later Becky entered, carrying glasses and the empty pitcher. Veronica just smiled at them, thanking them while leaning over the dishwasher and avoiding looking too suspicious.

"Are you alright beloved?"

"What? Yes of course!" She said in a high pitched voice. Veronica knew she'd blown it so she just smiled and turned away. "Why don't' you let me clean these? You guys worked hard enough cooking this wonderful Thanksgiving's meal." She took the plates, regretting her choice of escape route and dumped them into the sink, frowning when Becky brought the glasses over. Dave and Balthazar thanked her and hurried to watch the famous football game they had been taling about since morning (funny master and apprentice only shared their love for football).

"Meanwhile I'll have a piece of the apple pie." Said Becky with a giggle, bumping her hips with Veronica's who smiled at her and watched the girl hurrying away.

This day had not been easy!

First she had to read that recipe in the large glossy book, then actually shopped to make it and finally got home. It was difficult to make the pie without the other's finding out and she was surprised it had turned out as good looking as it was; to then receive Dave who also brought an Apple Pie. The Universe conspired against her.

So for the last five hours she'd been hiding the pie, from shelve to shelve, then to the microwave, the cupboard, the top of the silver ware closet and finally the dishwasher. That pie had more millage than one of Florida's oranges. When Becky left Veronica opened the dishwasher and groaned; what was she supposed to do with a whole home baked (dubious tasting) apple pie. She wasn't suicidal yet so she wasn't about to taste it and she had hoped Balthazar would give it a try… After all she baked it for him.

Confused as ever, and tired, Veronica started washing dishes. It was an automatically done task so her brain had time to think about the monster hiding in the dishwasher. A few minutes passed by, Veronica thinking and biting her lip…

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

She let out a yelp turning to find Balthazar leaning close by, holding a bottle of coke. "You scared me!"

He laughed, that blessedly soft chuckle he usually released when amused, "You only bite your lip when you are thinking something real hard."

"Nothing, really. Just washing the dishes."

"Veronica you have a dishwasher all you have to do is…"

"No, let the…"

Balthazar looked inside the dishwasher, making Veronica turn and close her eyes; busted. Balthazar crouched and stared at the pie dish in the dishwasher. He pulled it out, staring at the messy cover, the oozing filling the healthy servings of cinnamon over the crust. Looking up Balthazar seemed amused. "Did you made this?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a mess in the kitchen! That must have been Becky."

"This looks messy enough." He dipped his finger into the pie, making her yelp in worry and gathering some of the golden filling lifted it to his lips… "Veronica this is apple pie."

"I know."

"My favorite."

"I know."

"And it's really good."

"I know: it's just awful… What?"

"Did you really make this?" He was more surprised than Veronica was, taking one of the clean spoons and digging in.

"Do you like it?"

"Woman, instead of cake I want one of these in my birthday." And he took a spoonful, ate it and leaned to kiss her.


End file.
